Yato x suicidal! Reader : Une (seconde) rencontre
by alili lunamoon
Summary: La vie a toujours été injuste avec toi. C'est pour cela que tu as décidé d'en finir. Mais lorsqu'un garçon qui s'avère être un dieu et qui apparaît devant toi, et que les souvenirs reviennent, alors tout change...
1. Pronom - tu

**Un p'tit Yato x sucidal!Reader, tout bien frais. Ce premier chapitre est au pronom "tu", si vous préférez lz pronom "je", allez au deuxième chapitre, c'est exactement le même mais avec le dernier pronom personnel que je viens de citer! Voilà voilà!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

Tu en avais... tellement assez de cette vie... déjà que tu souffrais assez chaque jour, mais là, aujourd'hui même, ton petit copain t'avait trompé et t'avait quittée. C'était aussi simple que ça. Cet imbécile que tu aimais tant était parti être heureux avec une autre en t'abandonnant comme une moins-que-rien. Alors, comment continuer à vivre...? La vie est cruelle est inutile. C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert de vivre, hein? A part souffrir...? Alors, mieux vaut quitter ce monde... Peut-être - et même sans doute - seras-tu heureuse dans un autre monde que celui-là. Du moins, c'est ce que tu pensais.

Les larmes aux yeux, debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, tu t'apprêtais à sauter. Le vide était si grand, si noir malgré la lumière des bâtiments et des immeubles de la ville... tu ne l'avais jamais vu si vaste et immense.

Respirant un gand coup et tentant de sécher mes larmes, tu allais lâcher les bords de la fenêtre quand tu entendis soudainement des personnes entrer en trombe dans ma chambre et des voix crier.

\- Là, Yato! Entendis-tu.

Alors que tu allais tomber dans le vide, ton coeur battant la chamade, tu sentis une main attraper mon bras et te pousser vers l'intérieur. En moins de cinq secondes, tu me retrouvas par terre, perdue. tu levas la tête et vis un garçon aux yeux bleus clairs se pencher vers toi, l'air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi allais-tu faire ça?! Te cria-t-il. Tu ne dois pas te suicider, tu ne dois surtout pas laisser les Ayakashis te contrôler et prendre ton âme!

\- Tiens, pour une fois vous soutenez mon point de vue! Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au visage sans expression derrière lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un rêve. Ou alors, tu étais bel et bien tombée et je suis déjà morte, c'est ça...?

\- Ex-Excusez-moi, mais... euh... qui êtes-vous...? Dis-tu déboussolée.

\- Oh, euh, oui, je suis le grand dieu Yato, à votre service! Et voici mon shinki, Tomone...!

"Dieu"? "Shinki"? Tu ne comprenais franchement rien...

\- Enfin, "Dieu", c'est vite dit! Railla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des Dieux qui habitent dans la rue et qui doivent fouiller dans les poubelles pour manger?

\- Eh! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'arrive à accepter ma puissance et ma superiorité! Viendra un jour où je serai riche et adulé de tous, et où toutes les femmes les plus belles et gracieuses seront à mes pieds...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Yato! L'Ayakashi est juste là, et il est énorme!

Ledit Yato se rapprocha rapidement vers la fenêtre, et sa mine amusé devint en une seconde bien plus sérieuse. Tu regardas, comme lui, par la fenêtre et tu ouvris grand les yeux en voyant ce qui volait juste en face de toi.

C'était une gigantesque créature, verte et fuschia qui était franchement... horrible. Tu retins un cri en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Tu faillis en lâcher un autre lorsque je vis le garçon qui t'avait sauvée sauter et s'élancer dans les airs.

Mais il atterri avec précision sur la crétature, et une lumière se mit soudainement à l'entourer.

\- Tomone, je t'invoque, Sekki! Que tes pouvoirs et ta loyauté envers moi me viennent en aide et me donnent la puissance dont j'ai besoin!

Ce que tu vis ensuite t'étonna au plus haut point, encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Premièrement, la fille qui était juste derrière toi avait disparu. Deuxièment, une épée était apparue dans les mains du garçon. Et troisièmement... cette scène avait l'air complètement folle et iréelle! Un garçon, comme ça, venu de nulle part, qui combattait une créature venue de nulle part elle aussi juste devant ta fenêtre. Tout cela ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose...

Tu n'eus pas le temps de d'attendre, que le garçon venait de faire se désintégrer la créature verte, le faisant lui même se propulser dans les airs pour aterrir sur le rebord de ta fenêtre.

\- Vous... vous alllez bien?! Demandas-tu comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait.

\- Oui, ça va...

Le garçon te regarda une nouvelle fois, secellant vos regards posés l'un sur l'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'était que ça...? Parvins-tu à dire.

\- C'était un Ayakashi, dit la jeune fille qui était réaparue. Ce sont des fantômes à l'énergie négative, qui peuplent notre monde et qui sont invisibles aux yeux des humains. Et ils aiment le désepoir que ressentent les personnes, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils trouvent une personne dans la détresse, ils l'affublent d'énergie négative, jusqu'à la pousser à se suicider. Comme... avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'avons éliminé, tu peux à présent continuer à vivre une vie heureuse!

Un vie heureuse... facile à dire. Tu avais dû mal à t'envisager une vie pleine de bonheur. Tu tournas la tête pour regarder Yato, qui te fixait. Pourquoi te fixait-il comme ça...? Son regard semblait... plein d'inquiétude et de nostalgie...

Tu observais attentivement son visage. Tu avais l'impression... de l'avoir déjà vu...

C''est là qu'un souvenir te revint à l'esprit.

 _~Flash back~_

 _\- Haha! Tu l'as bien mérité, pauvre fille!_

 _\- La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de d'assoir à côté de nous!_

 _Les yeux au bords des larmes, tu regardais tes affaires étendues au sol. Tes cahiers, tes feuilles, tes stylos, tout avait volé. Pourquoi... ces filles étaient-elles si méchantes avec toi...?_

 _Essayant de me retenir de pleurer, tu commenças à ramasser mes affaires, quand une voix que tu ne connaissais pas parvint à ton oreille._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'aide?_

 _Tu relevas les yeux pour voir un garçon, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu clair, qui te souriait. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé que toi..._

 _\- Ça va, petite fille? Te demanda-t-il en ramassant mes affaires et en me regardant._

 _\- Ou-oui... minaudas-tu._

 _On m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus._

 _\- Je m'appelle Yato! Te dit-il joyeusement en te tendant la main. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?_

 _\- _ ..._

 _\- Quel joli nom! Tu sais quoi, petite fille, tu ne dois jamais laisser entrer la tristesse dans ton coeur. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, tu peux toujours parvenir à voir la lumière! Il suffit d'y penser très fort!_

 _\- Mais... les autres se moquent de moi, et ça, aucune lumière ne peut les arrêter...!_

 _\- Alors, c'est que ce sont des enfants méchants, c'est tout. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Pense plutôt au génialissime dieu Yato, c'est-à-dire moi!_

 _\- euh... d'accord..._

 _\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein? Te demanda-t-il en te prenant les mains._

 _\- Non, je ne t'oublierai pas... lui répondis-je pour qu'il me laisse tranquille._

 _\- Super! Bon, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Le devoir m'attend! Au revoir, _ ,et j'espère qu'on se reverra! Et n'oublie jamais, ne laisse jamais la tristesse pénétrer ton coeur!_

 _Tu le regardais partir. Ce garçon t'intriguait... bref, qu'étais-tu en train de faire, déjà? Ah oui, ranger les affaires que ces filles ont jeté par terre..._

 _C'est étrange, tu avais comme l'impression que tu ne devais pas laisser ta tristesse me submerger..._

 _Enfin bref, ce n'était pas très important._

 _~Fin du flash-back~_

C'était... lui... c'était le même garçon qu'il y a plusieurs années...Tu t'en souviens, maintenant...

\- ...Yato...?

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tu es... le garçon... quand j'étais petite...

\- Tu t'en souviens?!

Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. et de... joie...?

Avant que tu n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il te prit les mains et s'exclama, tout sourire devant toi :

\- C'est merveilleux! Tu te souviens de moi! Tu te rends compte, tomone?! Elle se souvient de moi!

\- Mmh.

\- Tu es vraiment... un dieu? Lui demandas-tu.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Un dieu aimé de tous, que tout le monde rêve de voir devant soi!

\- Non, c'est un dieu peu apprécié, que très peu de personnes souhaiteraient avoir devant eux, rectifia Tomone.

\- C'est même pas vrai! Ils sont tous jaloux de ma puissance, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui...

Puis il se tourna vers toi, l'air plus sérieux.

\- _ , je dois y aller. Mais... je reviendrai te voir un jour, promis. Si seulement toi tu me promets... que plus jamais tu n'essaieras de te suicider et que tu seras heureuse.

\- Euh... ou-oui...

Tu ne pouvais pas détacher ton regard de ses yeux, si bleus et si profonds.

\- Pour clore cette promesse, je vais te donner quelque chose de précieux.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de te demander ce que c'était qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes, te faisant connaître un goût merverveilleux que Tu n'avais jamais connu.

Puis, te faisant sortir du rêve dans lequel tu t'étais enveloppée, il se détacha doucement, te regardant en souriant.

\- Au revoir, _ , te dit-il avant de re-sauter par la fenêtre avec un dernier regard.

Alors que tu le regardais partir, tu t'aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ta main.

Un fil de lin noir avec une pièce de 5 yens en pendentif...

Ce garçon était-il réel...?

Qu'il le soit ou non, Tu accompliras cette promesse.

Car tu ne voulais plus être triste...

 _...et que je voudrais vraiment te revoir, Dieu Yato._

 _ **~Fin!~**_


	2. Pronom - je

j'en avais... tellement assez de cette vie... déjà que je souffrais assez chaque jour, mais là, aujourd'hui même, mon petit copain m'avait trompé et m'avait quittée. C'était aussi simple que ça. Cet imbécile que j'aimais tant était parti être heureux avec une autre en m'abandonnant comme une moins-que-rien. Alors, comment continuer à vivre...? La vie est cruelle est inutile. C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert de vivre, hein? A part souffrir...? Alors, mieux vaut quitter ce monde... Peut-être - et même sans doute - seras-je heureuse dans un autre monde que celui-là.

Les larmes aux yeux, debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, je m'apprêtais à sauter. Le vide était si grand, si noir malgré la lumière des bâtiments et des immeubles de la ville... je ne l'avais jamais vu si vaste et immense.

Respirant un gand coup et tentant de sécher mes larmes, j'allais lâcher les bords de la fenêtre, quand j'entendis soudainement des personnes entrer en trombe dans ma chambre et des voix crier.

\- Là, Yato! Entendis-je.

Alors que j'allais tomber dans le vide, mon coeur battant la chamade, je sentis une main attraper mon bras et me pousser vers l'intérieur. En moins de cinq secondes, je me retrouvai par terre, perdue. Je levai la tête et vis un garçon aux yeux bleus clairs se pencher vers moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi allais-tu faire ça?! Me cria-t-il. Tu ne dois pas te suicider, tu ne dois surtout pas laisser les Ayakashis te contrôler et prendre ton âme!

\- Tiens, pour une fois vous soutenez mon point de vue! Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au visage sans expression derrière lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un rêve. Ou alors, j'étais bel et bien tombée et je suis déjà morte, c'est ça...?

\- Ex-Excusez-moi, mais... euh... qui êtes-vous...? Dis-je déboussolée.

\- Oh, euh, oui, je suis le grand dieu Yato, à votre service! Et voici mon shinki, Tomone...!

"Dieu"? "Shinki"? Je ne comprenais franchement rien...

\- Enfin, "Dieu", c'est vite dit! Railla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des Dieux qui habitent dans la rue et qui doivent fouiller dans les poubelles pour manger?

\- Eh! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'arrive à accepter ma puissance et ma superiorité! Viendra un jour où je serai riche et adulé de tous, et où toutes les femmes les plus belles et gracieuses seront à mes pieds...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Yato! L'Ayakashi est juste là, et il est énorme!

Ledit Yato se rapprocha rapidement vers la fenêtre, et sa mine amusé devint en une seconde bien plus sérieuse. Je regardai, comme lui, par la fenêtre et j'ouvris grand les yeux en voyant ce qui volait juste en face de moi.

C'était une gigantesque créature, verte et fuschia qui était franchement... horrible. Tu retins un cri en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Tu faillis en lâcher un autre lorsque je vis le garçon qui t'avait sauvée sauter et s'élancer dans les airs.

Mais il atterri avec précision sur la crétature, et une lumière se mit soudainement à l'entourer.

\- Tomone, je t'invoque, Sekki! Que tes pouvoirs et ta loyauté envers moi me viennent en aide et me donnent la puissance dont j'ai besoin!

Ce que je vis ensuite m'étonna au plus haut point, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Premièrement, la fille qui était juste derrière moi avait disparu. Deuxièment, une épée était apparue dans les mains du garçon. Et troisièmement... cette scène avait l'air complètement folle et iréelle! Un garçon, comme ça, venu de nulle part, qui combattait une créature venue de nulle part elle aussi juste devant ma fenêtre. Tout cela ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'attendre, que le garçon venait de faire se désintégrer la créature verte, le faisant lui même se propulser dans les airs pour aterrir sur le rebord de ta fenêtre.

\- Vous... vous alllez bien?! Demandai-je comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait.

\- Oui, ça va...

Le garçon me regarda une nouvelle fois, secellant nos regards posés l'un sur l'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'était que ça...? Parvins-je à dire.

\- C'était un Ayakashi, dit la jeune fille qui était réaparue. Ce sont des fantômes à l'énergie négative, qui peuplent notre monde et qui sont invisibles aux yeux des humains. Et ils aiment le désepoir que ressentent les personnes, c'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils trouvent une personne dans la détresse, ils l'affublent d'énergie négative, jusqu'à la pousser à se suicider. Comme... avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'avons éliminé, tu peux à présent continuer à vivre une vie heureuse!

Un vie heureuse... facile à dire. J'avais dû mal à envisager une vie pleine de bonheur. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Yato, qui me fixait. Pourquoi me fixait-il comme ça...? Son regard semblait... plein d'inquiétude et de nostalgie...

J'observais attentivement son visage. J'avais l'impression... de l'avoir déjà vu...

C''est là qu'un souvenir me revint à l'esprit.

 _~Flash back~_

 _\- Haha! Tu l'as bien mérité, pauvre fille!_

 _\- La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de d'assoir à côté de nous!_

 _Les yeux au bords des larmes, je regardais mes affaires étendues au sol. Mes cahiers, mes feuilles, mes stylos, tout avait volé. Pourquoi... ces filles étaient-elles si méchantes avec moi...?_

 _Essayant de me retenir de pleurer, je commençai à ramasser mes affaires, quand une voix que je ne connaissais pas parvint à mon oreille._

 _\- Tu veux que je t'aide?_

 _Je relevai les yeux pour voir un garçon, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu clair, qui me souriait. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé que moi..._

 _\- Ça va, petite fille? Me demanda-t-il en ramassant mes affaires et en me regardant._

 _\- Ou-oui... minaudais-je._

 _On m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus._

 _\- Je m'appelle Yato! Me dit-il joyeusement en me tendant la main. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?_

 _\- _ ..._

 _\- Quel joli nom! Tu sais quoi, petite fille, tu ne dois jamais laisser entrer la tristesse dans ton coeur. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, tu peux toujours parvenir à voir la lumière! Il suffit d'y penser très fort!_

 _\- Mais... les autres se moquent de moi, et ça, aucune lumière ne peut les arrêter...!_

 _\- Alors, c'est que ce sont des enfants méchants, c'est tout. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Pense plutôt au génialissime dieu Yato, c'est-à-dire moi!_

 _\- euh... d'accord..._

 _\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant les mains._

 _\- Non, je ne t'oublierai pas... lui répondis-je pour qu'il me laisse tranquille._

 _\- Super! Bon, je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Le devoir m'attend! Au revoir, _ ,et j'espère qu'on se reverra! Et n'oublie jamais, ne laisse jamais la tristesse pénétrer ton coeur!_

 _Je le regadais partir. Ce garçon m'intriguait... bref, qu'étais-je en train de faire, déjà? Ah oui, ranger les affaires que ces filles ont jeté par terre..._

 _C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne dois pas laisser ma trisstesse me submerger..._

 _Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important._

 _~Fin du flash-back~_

C'était... lui... c'était le même garçon qu'il y a plusieurs années...Je m'en souviens, maintenant...

\- ...Yato...?

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

\- Tu es... le garçon... quand j'étais petite...

\- Tu t'en souviens?!

Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. et de... joie...?

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il me prit les mains et s'exclama, tout sourire devant moi :

\- C'est merveilleux! Tu te souviens de moi! Tu te rends compte, tomone?! Elle se souvient de moi!

\- Mmh.

\- Tu es vraiment... un dieu? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Un dieu aimé de tous, que tout le monde rêve de voir devant soi!

\- Non, c'est un dieu peu apprécié, que très peu de personnes souhaiteraient avoir devant eux, rectifia Tomone.

\- C'est même pas vrai! Ils sont tous jaloux de ma puissance, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui...

Puis il se tourna vers moi, l'air plus sérieux.

\- _ , je dois y aller. Mais... je reviendrai te voir un jour, promis. Si seulement toi tu me promets... que plus jamais tu n'essaieras de te suicider et que tu seras heureuse.

\- Euh... ou-oui...

Je ne pouvais pas détacher lon regard de ses yeux, si bleus et si profonds.

\- Pour clore cette promesse, je vais te donner quelque chose de précieux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce que c'était qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant connaître un goût merverveilleux que je n'avais jamais connu.

Puis, me faisant sortir du rêve dans lequel je m'étais enveloppée, il se détacha doucement, me regardant en souriant.

\- Au revoir, _ , me dit-il avant de re-sauter par la fenêtre avant un dernier regard.

Alors que je le regardais partir, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ma main.

Un fil de lin noir avec une pièce de 5 yens en pendentif...

Ce garçon était-il réel...?

Qu'il le soit ou non, j'accomplirai cette promesse.

Car je ne veux plus être triste...

...et que je voudrais vraiment te revoir, Dieu Yato.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
